Espoirs d'antan
by Ezilda
Summary: [UA Moyen Age] Charles, le cadet du Seigneur Weasley, ne supporte plus les intrigues de la cour. Lorsqu’il apprend que le mariage qu’il désapprouvait, lui est imposé, il décide de fuir pour quérir l’aventure.
1. Partie 1

**Espoirs d'antan**

**Personnages : **Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell, Marcus Flint (& des OC qui se baladent ça et là)

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Défi : **_Kouidditch _de la communauté Dieux du Stade

**Résumé :** (UA Moyen-Age) Charles, le cadet du Seigneur Weasley, ne supporte plus les intrigues de la cour. Lorsqu'il apprend que le mariage qu'il désapprouvait, lui est imposé, il décide de fuir pour quérir l'aventure.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le coup, ici, JKR ne possède plus que les quatre personnages suivants : Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell et Marcus Flint. Et encore, ceux-ci n'étant pas trop développés dans les tomes d'HP, y a pas mal de boulot de ma part de ce côté-là (ben oui, je bosse).

* * *

Voici une histoire en deux parties qui m'aura demandé du mal. J'ai travaillé dessus plus de 2 semaines, pour m'apercevoir au final que pour un simple OS, il s'avérait plus grand que la plupart de mes fics longues. Avec cette histoire, j'apprivoise doucement ce concept d'UA, qui avouons-le franchement, n'était pas ma tasse de thé avant. En fait, c'est cool, ça permet une quasi-liberté. De plus, j'ai pu m'adonner à une de mes passions de petite fille : les contes et légendes, même si ça s'est quelque peu éloigné de ce genre.

Merci à **Sunday Vanille** qui en tant que beta-lectrice, a bien dû recevoir son quota de mille mots par jour.

La seconde partie arrivera la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture !_  
_

* * *

**Partie 1  
**

Si le château était immense, ce n'était guère pour abriter quelque puissante armée, ni pour protéger la population paysanne alentours ou bien dans l'espoir utopique de créer une prospère cité pleine de vie et de richesses. Charles le dos contre un chêne, éloigna une mèche rousse de devant son regard bleu. La bise glaciale transperçait ses vêtements, le faisant grelotter. Mais peu lui importait. Il n'y avait que cette place forte sur la colline verdoyante face à lui, cet endroit qui aurait pu être un lieu paisible et agréable à vivre si son père n'avait eu la folie des grandeurs. Le pouvoir, l'envie, les richesses, il n'y en avait plus que pour ça. Un château démesuré à la hauteur des ambitions du sieur Weasley, régnant sur les contrées de Durham. La grandeur pour la grandeur, la gloire pour la gloire, rien derrière tous ces objectifs et toute cette mégalomanie. De quoi faire pâlir le jeune homme de vingt et quelques années, bel âge pour rêver d'un monde meilleur où les idéaux prévalent sur les basses ambitions matérielles. On dit que le pouvoir peut faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme, mais il n'en était pas ainsi pour Charles Weasley, fils du seigneur de ces lieux. Certains disaient que la maturité se chargerait de le remettre sur le droit chemin. D'autres riaient derrière son dos de cette faiblesse évidente.

Le sieur Weasley avait beau se moquer des lubies de son cadet, il n'en restait pas moins que celui-ci restait libre d'agir à sa guise et notamment libre de désapprouver la conduite de son père. Du moment qu'il y mettait les formes et savait rester discret, tout était pardonné à l'enfant favori de la reine. À tel point que le conseiller du roi, le rusé Bowen, en prenait ombrage et n'hésitait plus à clamer haut et fort son énervement face à un comportement si puérilement naïf.

Un hennissement retentit derrière le jeune homme. Il ne se retourna ni lorsqu'il perçut des bruits de sabots, ni lorsque la tête d'un cheval vint heurter doucement son dos. L'étalon souleva de sa tête la main de Charles qui ne se fit pas davantage prier pour flatter distraitement l'animal.

- Nous allons rentrer, Bran, soupira-t-il en un murmure que le tumulte du vent rendit inaudible.

Il jeta un dernier regard au paysage puis monta son destrier. Lançant la monture au galop, ils descendirent le monticule et traversèrent les champs de blé et de luzerne qui s'étendaient sur des centaines d'arpent. Quelques paysans s'écartèrent sur son chemin, n'omettant pas de saluer comme ils le devaient le fils de leur monarque.

Charles n'avait guère l'esprit à remarquer ces manifestations serviles. Il coupa à travers un bois ne souhaitant pas devoir traverser le village pour atteindre le château. Il pourrait ainsi entrer dans la place forte par la porte Ouest, bien moins fréquentée de par sa situation face à la forêt. Il passa la porte gardée par deux soldats fièrement armés et se retrouva dans la cour pavée. Il mena son cheval jusqu'aux écuries. Il descendait à peine et flattait Bran qu'un bruit précipité de pas retentit dans les étroits escaliers à la droite du damoiseau. Un écuyer en déboula hors d'haleine.

- Mon Seigneur, il faut vous hâter. Vous êtes attendus, haleta-t-il.

- Morbleu Olivier, calme-toi, s'inquiéta Charles. Qui m'attend ?

Olivier se redressa et lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Vous n'avez donc pas vu l'attelage du baron Draven dans la cour ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis passé par la porte Ouest, je ne pouvais pas le voir. Le baron Draven et sa fille ? maugréa Charles en esquissant une grimace.

- Oui, Sire. Sa fille Winifred l'accompagne.

Charles donna d'un air absent un peu de fourrage à son cheval.

- Je ne pensais pas que mon père irait si vite en besogne, gémit-il.

- Il s'agit de votre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? murmura l'écuyer.

Charles alla s'appuyer contre une des colonnes qui soutenait le toit de l'écurie.

- Evidemment, ragea-t-il en frappant du poing le pilier en bois. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'avais pourtant fait connaître mon désaccord à mon père.

- Il n'y a – semble-t-il – pas prêté oreille.

- C'est ce qu'il semble.

D'un geste brusque de la main, le jeune suzerain dégagea les mèches rousses qui parsemaient son front.

- Olivier, je ne veux pas de ce mariage, affirma-t-il.

L'écuyer se retourna, fit quelques pas le long de l'écurie puis revint vers son maître.

- Si votre père m'entendait, il m'exilerait de ses terres sur le champ, marmonna-t-il. Mais il me semble qu'il est temps de prêter quelque réalité à tous vos secrets rêves.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Charles perplexe.

- Vous qui souhaitez depuis tant de temps vous éloigner de ce château que vous haïssez, de cette cour, de ces conseillers corrompus, des complots et des manigances…

- Tais-toi ! fit prestement le jeune noble. Si l'on t'entendait…

- N'en avez-vous point assez de jouer à celui qui se tait même s'il n'en pense pas moins ? persista l'écuyer tenant de capter le regard et l'attention de son maître. N'en avez-vous point assez de vous plier aux manigances du pouvoir ? Votre future union, qu'est-elle ? Une stratégie de plus que ce soit pour davantage de puissance, de richesses, de terres ou d'armées.

- Je ne devrais pas t'écouter.

- Mais vous le faîtes, car nos pensées convergent. Nous avons suffisamment parlé de cela, il est temps d'agir.

Charles planta son regard bleuté dans les prunelles bien trop fières de son écuyer. Puis il secoua la tête.

- Si nous pensons pareil, nous ne sommes pas aux mêmes places. Tu es écuyer et je suis fils de roi. Crois-tu que ceci te concerne autant que moi ? Il est des responsabilités qui me sont dus de par ma naissance et je n'y peux rien.

- Il me semble que par la grâce du ciel, vous soyez suffisamment pourvus de frères pour que ne vous incombe pas ce que vous réprouvez, railla Olivier. William ou Perceval se feront un plaisir de gérer les affaires de ce fief sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de vous.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Mais s'enfuir en un tel moment me paraît difficile.

- Et en quelle manière ? Ne voici donc pas un bon cheval à vos côtés et une belle bourse bien garnie à votre ceinture ? Il ne vous manque que du courage et vous en avez.

- Peut-être un ami pourrait m'accompagner, proposa le jeune seigneur enhardi par la diatribe de son serviteur.

- Un ami ? Voilà qui flatte votre écuyer, Sire Charles.

- Cesse donc tes manières onctueuses. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Nous errions déjà dans l'ombre de la forêt que William jouait aux apprentis tyrans.

Olivier eut un sourire canaille, celui qu'il affectait déjà lorsqu'enfant, ils pillaient les cuisines ou jouaient à diverses aventures que généralement désapprouvait la cour, ce qui avait valu plusieurs punitions à Olivier.

- Si vous le désirez, ce serait avec grand plaisir que je fuguerai avec vous, accepta le jeune écuyer. Vous savez combien je souhaite voir du pays. Ce lieu m'étouffe.

- Oui, je le sais. Il en va de même pour moi, acquiesça Charles. Il te faudrait un cheval cependant.

Son regard fit le tour des écuries pour se poser sur un étalon noir au comportement nerveux.

- Il te suffit de prendre Orion, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu. Ronald sera plus qu'enchanté que tu _empruntes_ sa monture. Ce lui sera une merveilleuse excuse pour en réclamer une plus à son goût.

- Soit. Je m'en vais quérir quelques victuailles aux cuisines.

- Et je me charge de seller ta monture.

L'écuyer se figea au seuil de l'escalier et dévisagea le jeune seigneur.

- Vous ne pouvez faire ça, s'indigna-t-il. Ce n'est guère à un prince de…

- Olivier, je t'en prie. Le prince s'enfuit ! Désormais je suis Charles, point. Trêve de toutes ces manières et de cet onctueux vouvoiement. Je pense que cela ne te sera pas d'une grande difficulté d'abandonner ces serviles habitudes.

Perplexe, Olivier regarda Charles apposer une selle sur l'étalon, puis il se ravisa et s'empressa de disparaître par l'escalier dérobé. Il n'en revint que muni d'un sac qui semblait promettre plusieurs jours de nourriture.

Olivier fit mine de réfléchir.

- Peut-être, il serait mieux qu'on ne te voie pas sortir du château. Cela pourrait paraître suspect que tu déguerpisses hâtivement alors que ta promise vient tout juste d'arriver.

- Je suppose que tu as une idée derrière la tête, nargua Charles malicieux.

- Bien entendu, mon cher Charles, badina l'écuyer. Il te suffit de passer par la poterne St-Christophe. Je me charge d'emmener les deux chevaux au-dehors. Il me suffira de dire aux gardes que je les emmène faire un peu d'exercice dans la clairière avoisinante. Un simple écuyer passera plus inaperçu.

La poterne était une issue de secours discrète qui permettait une fuite aisée du château en situation d'état de siège. Etonnant que Charles n'y ait songé après les trop nombreuses leçons qu'il avait subies de son précepteur sur l'architecture des places fortes et les stratégies de siège.

- Très bon plan. Ce n'est guère étonnant que cela ait été toujours toi qui concoctais nos bêtises d'enfants, fit remarquer le jeune noble en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

- Sa Majesté me fait trop d'honneur, railla Olivier.

- Olivier ! protesta Charles en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'écuyer ne se départit pas de son expression moqueuse. À charge de revanche, cela avait toujours été ainsi. On avait eu beau leur expliquer que deux personnes de rangs différents ne pouvaient être amies et badiner de la sorte. À vingt ans, ce n'était toujours pas chose assimilée.

- Soit, que le ciel nous préserve ! s'exclama Olivier. Nous nous retrouverons d'ici quelques minutes au-dehors devant la poterne.

- Si les gardes alertent mon père et qu'ils envoient du monde à notre poursuite… hésita le fils du seigneur Weasley.

- Mon cher Charles, tu sous-estimes ma malice naturelle.

- Je ne pensais pas pourtant.

- Il semblerait que si, contredit Olivier feignant l'exaspération. Dans ce sac-là, il y a quelques habits de voyage qui seront beaucoup plus adaptés que tes vêtements d'apparat. Il ne s'agirait pas de faire savoir à milles lieux à la ronde que tu es un noble en fuite. Cela ne nous attirerait que des ennuis tant que nous serons trop près du fief de Durham.

- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, conclut Charles, rassuré qu'Olivier veuille bien se charger à sa place de penser à tous ces détails.

Olivier monta Orion, agrippa d'un geste ferme les rennes de Bran et s'engagea dans la cour d'un léger trot.

Quelque peu dérouté par la tournure qu'avait prise sa situation, Charles se dirigea d'un pas hésitant dans la direction opposée qui menait à la poterne. En quelques minutes, Charles Weasley, fils du suzerain de ces lieux, était passé au statut de chevalier errant sans but, sans famille, n'ayant plus que son ancien écuyer comme unique ami et compagnon. Où tout cela le mènerait-il ? Dans une impasse. Vers des jours meilleurs. Et si les choses tournaient mal ?

Tentant d'ôter ces idées noires de son esprit, il se faufila le plus discrètement et sereinement possible entre les baraquements et les cours, jusqu'à parvenir au rempart. La poterne n'était qu'une petite porte renforcée de barres de métal et dissimulée dans un contrefort du mur. Elle pouvait s'avérer difficile à repérer pour qui ignorait son emplacement. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas du Sire Charles. Epiant les alentours, il s'apprêtait à se précipiter sur la poterne pour enfin sortir de cette place forte. Mais un bruit de pas l'arrêta et il se carra davantage contre les froides pierres du rempart. C'est soulagé qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une domestique se dirigeant vers les cuisines, transportant à son bras un panier lourdement rempli de divers fruits et légumes. Une fois qu'elle fut passée, il se hâta vers la lourde porte, en décrocha le verrou et passa de l'autre côté.

Refermant hâtivement la porte, il s'appuya de tout son poids tout contre. Sa respiration s'était fortement accélérée. Il regarda alentours et tout cet espace verdoyant le ragaillardit. Mais s'il était sorti, ce n'était guère la fin. Se faufilant dans l'ombre du mur, il tendit l'oreille. Ni hennissement, ni bruit de pas, ni joyeuses acclamations d'Olivier. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il ne fallait pas tant de temps pour passer la porte Ouest et faire le tour des murs jusqu'ici.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent et inévitablement, il pensa à Winifred Draven, qui devait l'attendre en ce moment même dans la grande salle du château. Cette jeune promise qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qu'il ne verrait jamais. Le portrait qu'on lui en avait fait était plutôt flatteur, certes. Mais ce n'était guère que l'aspect superficiel de la chose. Et si Charles s'était opposé au mariage, Winifred n'en était aucunement la responsable puisqu'il ne la connaissait en rien. Non, ce qui l'avait poussé au refus, c'était purement et simplement le fait qu'on le lui impose. Il aurait pu réagir autrement qu'en adolescent gâté. Mais si l'on se contrefichait de son avis, pourquoi le lui demander ? Charles ne voulait pas d'une épouse fidèle et aimante, il ne rêvait que de liberté, de terres inconnues sur lesquelles faire galoper sa fougueuse monture, et d'aventures.

S'arrêtant un instant, il réalisa : d'aventures s'il en désirait, le voilà servi désormais. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Comment tout cela avait bien pu commencer ? Parce qu'il avait refusé qu'on lui dicte son comportement ? Sûrement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que peu importaient les risques, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

C'est ce moment que choisit le jeune écuyer pour apparaître suivi des deux montures. Soulagé, Charles s'empressa de le rejoindre et s'apprêtait à lui montrer son enthousiasme de le revoir enfin, mais Olivier l'arrêta.

- Allons nous réfugier prestement sous le couvert des arbres. La partie n'est pas gagnée. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un garde nous surprenne pendant sa ronde, murmura-t-il.

Charles acquiesça et imitant son écuyer, monta Bran et traversa les quelques arpents qui les séparaient du bois. Arrivés sous l'épaisse verdure des arbres, l'écuyer continua à plus vive allure, zigzagant entre les fourrés avec une aisance qui laissait aisément deviner combien il connaissait la forêt. Ne sachant où voulait le conduire son compagnon, Charles s'efforça de ne pas le quitter des yeux et de le suivre, et cela ne fut pas sans lui poser problème. Ronces et branches se prenaient dans son pourpoint, le freinant dans son élan, et de plus, se mêlaient de la partie les divers creux et fosses qu'offrait le terrain accidenté. Il n'était pas un habitué de ce genre de courses. Comme les agréables galops dans les champs de blés lui paraissaient préférables. Il remisa ces pensées hors de propos. Il n'était ici guère question de loisir et de plaisir.

Il retrouva Olivier au pied d'une petite falaise cachée de part et d'autre par d'épais fourrés. Il eut à peine mis pied à terre, que des vêtements atterrirent sur son visage, lui cachant la vue.

- Empresse-toi d'enfiler ces hardes, lui intima l'auteur de cet affront qu'était Olivier.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu oublierais si vite les manières qu'ont habituellement les serviteurs envers leurs seigneurs, persifla Charles.

La mine renfrognée d'Olivier fut suffisante pour lui faire comprendre la rudesse de ces paroles.

- Désolé, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, s'excusa le rouquin l'air penaud.

- Trêves d'excuses. Enlève donc ce pourpoint écarlate. Il y a de quoi nous faire repérer à milles lieux à la ronde.

Charles se hâta de faire ainsi qu'il lui disait, même si la gêne de se voir donner des ordres par son ancien écuyer persistait. Olivier amassa les vêtements princiers, les ajouta au ballot appendu à la selle de son cheval et détailla la nouvelle tenue de Charles.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Ce n'est certes pas aussi prestigieux, mais ça aura le mérite d'être passe-partout et plus confortable. Nous vendrons ceci, affirma-t-il en désignant le ballot de riches habits, lorsque nous trouverons un village suffisamment éloigné.

Sur ce, Olivier remonta sur sa monture et enjoignit Charles d'en faire de même.

- Allez, votre Majesté, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire éclatant. Il ne fait pas bon traîner ici.

- Votre Majesté ? ronchonna Charles. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il s'agit d'une ancienne marque de respect ou d'une moquerie.

- Sûrement les deux, railla le jeune homme brun.

Il dévisagea Charles qui observait circonspect ce qui devait être sa nouvelle tenue de voyage.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir ça ? interrogea-t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda Charles tout en écartant une mèche rousse de son front.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir quitter toutes ces richesses et tout ce prestige pour partir à l'aventure ? expliqua Olivier. C'est une décision risquée. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un coup de tête.

- Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas suffisamment intelligent pour décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ? grinça Charles.

- Loin de moi, cette idée.

- Alors, je ne tiens plus à ce que l'on aborde ce sujet.

A la lueur froide qu'il perçut dans les yeux bleus de Charles et à son visage fermé, Olivier sut qu'il n'y avait effectivement plus matière à discuter.

- Qu'attendons-nous, Olivier ? Nous y allons ? A moins que ce ne soit toi qui aies des regrets maintenant.

Olivier releva fièrement la tête et répliqua sèchement :

- Je n'ai rien à perdre, moi.

- Soit. Alors, allons-y !

D'un coup d'éperons, Charles mena son cheval au galop et Olivier s'empressa de le suivre.

- Le Nord, nous allons donc vers le Nord. Ainsi soit-il, pensa-t-il.

Ils chevauchèrent ainsi sur des milles et des milles. Qu'augmente sans cesse la distance qui les séparait du fief des Weasley, était la pensée obsédante de Charles. Ils usèrent leurs montures jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Epuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent et se réfugièrent dans un bois. Ils ne parlèrent ni d'où ils allaient, ni de ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Ils n'en avaient ni le courage, ni l'envie, se contentant de savourer leur liberté toute nouvelle. La nuit les enveloppa de sa sombre douceur et ils sombrèrent dans les délices d'un sommeil mérité.

Les rayons lumineux perçant à travers les arbres ne furent pas suffisants pour les éveiller de leur torpeur. Non, ce qui sortit bien trop brusquement Charles de son sommeil, fut une sensation sur son visage. Frémissant, il ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ses réflexes le firent reculer précipitamment et porter la main à son épée.

- Nul besoin d'avoir peur, chevalier, susurra une voix chevrotante.

Une vieille femme revêtue de hardes sombres se tenait devant lui. Elle ne ressemblait guère à quelque heureuse grand-mère et si Charles ne se prétendait pas superstitieux, il aurait volontiers cru que l'apparition pouvait être une sorcière. Ces longs cheveux d'un gris sale et le capuchon qui tentait de dissimuler son visage ne pouvaient que l'encourager dans cette voie. Il secoua la tête nerveusement et lâcha le pommeau de son épée. Une pauvre vieille femme ne pouvait en aucun cas être un danger.

Il jeta un regard à Olivier, qui gisait quelques mètres plus loin, toujours assoupi sous sa couverture.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pour quelle raison avez-vous troublé mon sommeil ? demanda Charles décontenancé par cette apparition inattendue.

La vieille releva la tête et sous le capuchon, il put apercevoir un regard d'un bleu si clair qu'il en était réellement effrayant. Charles essaya de maintenir sur son visage une expression déterminée et farouche en bon guerrier qu'il était.

- Il n'y a nulle crainte à avoir, chevalier, répéta-t-elle. Je ne suis qu'une vieille paysanne qui passant par là, s'est retrouvée surprise de voir assoupis ici deux jouvenceaux.

- Je ne suis pas un jouvenceau et je n'ai aucune crainte, s'indigna Charles.

Un sourire déforma les traits grossiers de la paysanne.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. À mon âge – qui je dois le déplorer, est particulièrement avancé - vous auriez pris cela pour le plus beau des compliments. L'apanage de la jeunesse est bien de ne penser qu'à soi, soupira-t-elle.

- Que me voulez-vous ? répéta le jeune homme.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose que j'aimerais que vous me permettiez. Un aussi beau jeune homme doit avoir un bel avenir devant lui. J'aimerai vous aider.

- M'aider ? s'étonna Charles. Je ne vous connais que depuis un instant et vous prétendez vouloir m'apporter quelque aide. Quel est le piège ?

Un ricanement s'échappa du gosier de la paysanne.

- Méfiant, sourit-elle. Vous avez raison. En ces temps troublés, il ne faut faire confiance en personne. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre d'une pauvre vieille femme comme moi. Comment pourrai-je vous nuire ?

- Vous pourriez être une sorcière, retentit une voix grave.

Charles se retourna pour voir Olivier dont l'expression renfrognée et la main maintenue sur son épée ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois en de telles sornettes, persifla Charles.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent, répliqua le jeune homme, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Jeune chevalier, je ne demande qu'une chose : donnez-moi votre main un instant, dégoisa la vieille femme d'une voix suppliante et grinçante. Que cela vous coûte-t-il ? Je pourrais y lire le bonheur, la gloire ou si vous le désirez, répondre aux questions qui siègent en votre cœur. Mon vieil âge pourrait vous être d'agréable conseil.

Charles n'eut guère le temps de se soustraire à l'emprise de la vieille. Plus vive que l'éclair – chose étrange pour quelqu'un de cet âge – elle s'empara de sa main droite.

- Hmmm… fit-elle d'un air secret tout en contemplant les traits mystérieux qui barraient la paume du jeune seigneur.

- Qu'y voyez-vous ? demanda Charles, ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité.

- Voyons, vous n'avez pas cru pareilles fadaises, ricana-t-elle tout en le dévisageant, ses yeux brillants de malice. Comme si en lisant les lignes de votre main, on pouvait connaître l'avenir. Ma foi, si tel était le cas, tout serait si simple sur Terre.

Vexé, le rouquin retira prestement sa main des griffes de cette démente et il foudroya du regard Olivier qui ne parvenait plus à cacher son hilarité.

La vieille leva les yeux au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin de la bêtise des jeunes hommes.

- Si maintenant, vous désirez les conseils d'une paysanne expérimentée, reprit-elle plus gravement. Je crois que vous avez tout intérêt à poursuivre votre périple vers le Nord.

- Et pourquoi devrions-nous t'écouter, vieille folle ? demanda Olivier redevenu méfiant.

- Au Nord se trouve le Quidditch, glosa-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

- Et qu'est-ce donc que cela ? interrogea Charles.

Un sourire morbide étira les lèvres fines de la paysanne.

- A bien des milles d'ici, se trouve un village nommé Shepherd. Dans ses alentours, il y a une grotte. Seuls les fous ou les faibles d'esprit osent s'y aventurer, car y réside le Quidditch, un monstre tout droit sorti de l'Abîme et qui n'a de cesse de dévorer les jeunes filles du pays.

- Et en quoi cela nous intéresserait ? questionna Charles qui sous des aspects de moquerie, prêtait une oreille attentive à de pareils propos. Nous ne sommes ni fous ni faibles d'esprit. Et cette bête hideuse ne nous concerne en rien.

- Vous avez chacun une épée, du courage et un bon cœur. Les habitants de cette région souffrent de voir leur progéniture disparaître jour après jour. Seuls de vaillants chevaliers tels que vous pourraient mettre un terme à cette malédiction. Pensez-y.

Sur ces paroles, elle se détourna et repartit d'un pas chancelant, laissant les deux damoiseaux songeurs et intrigués. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu prononcer le moindre mot, la voix de la vieille dame résonna une dernière fois :

- Que les divinités veillent sur vous et vous inspirent de bonnes actions… messire Charles, cadet du seigneur Weasley, et Olivier Dubois, écuyer de votre état.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard stupéfait, mais lorsque leurs yeux se reportèrent sur l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt l'inconnue, elle n'y était plus.

- Volatilisée, souffla Olivier.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, lourd de perplexité et de réflexions. Cependant, les bruissements de la forêt n'étaient guère propices à la tranquillité d'esprit des deux damoiseaux.

- Voilà une étrange bonne femme, commenta Charles l'air songeur.

- C'est une sorcière, cracha Olivier que cette croyance ne quittait pas.

Charles leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, et d'ici quelques minutes, nous la verrons dans le ciel chevauchant un balai, ironisa-t-il. Voyons, elle n'a fait aucune magie.

- On ne l'a peut-être pas vu, argua l'écuyer, dont les sourcils froncés donnaient une expression féroce. S'il le faut, nous sommes maudits.

- Elle ne semblait pas nous vouloir du mal.

- Mais elle connaissait nos noms ! s'exclama le jeune homme brun, indigné de tant de désinvolture. Bon sang, Charles ! C'est une sorcière. Il vaut mieux déguerpir au plus vite.

Contre toute attente, le rouquin s'assit à terre et sembla réfléchir.

- Le Quidditch… marmonna-t-il. Elle nous a recommandé d'aller à son encontre et de le combattre.

Olivier, en quelques enjambées, fut devant lui, l'air furieux.

- Dis-moi que tu ne parles pas sérieusement ! gronda-t-il, tout en gesticulant comme un forcené. Nous n'allons pas nous précipiter au-devant de la mort, juste parce qu'une vieille folle nous a fait la grâce de nous prodiguer ce merveilleux conseil. Qu'avons-nous à y gagner ?

- Après tout, pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ? considéra Charles qui semblait plus parler pour lui-même que pour son compagnon, dont il ne paraissait pas discerner la colère. Où allons-nous ? Que faisons-nous ? Rien. Ca ne peut rien nous coûter d'essayer.

- Nos vies ne sont rien, bien entendu, railla Olivier avec mauvaise humeur.

Charles releva la tête et croisa avec consternation le regard rageur de son ami.

- N'as-tu pas confiance en ton épée et en ton courage ? demanda-t-il.

- Face à un monstre pareil qui doit être armé des atouts les plus vils jamais prodigués par les forces ténébreuses, non, répliqua fermement Olivier avec un bon sens qui lui semblait évident. Surtout au vu de mon expérience, qui tend à se limiter à tes cours d'escrime et de combat auxquels - dois-je te rappeler - j'ai seulement assistés.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi. Je ne t'y ai jamais forcé. Je voulais la liberté, je l'ai eu. Il en va de même pour toi. Nos chemins peuvent se séparer ici même.

Olivier se détourna et dans un mouvement de colère, envoya voler une pierre par un coup de pied magistral. L'expression de Charles se fit plus perplexe face à ce geste peu compréhensible.

- Tu es insultant quand tu t'y mets, s'offusqua Olivier. Crois-tu donc que c'est par esprit de servitude que je te suivrais dans cette quête ? Morbleu, tu es mon ami et jamais je n'ai escompté t'abandonner. Soit ! Si tu désires te lancer dans cette folle escapade, je suis d'accord. Rien ne nous empêche de nous rendre jusqu'au village de Shepherd et de décider là-bas de ce qui est bon pour nous.

Le sourire de Charles se fit rêveur au grand dam de son compagnon.

- Ce serait une noble quête que de délivrer tous ces gens de pareille atrocité, allégua le jeune noble.

Olivier eut une grimace qui semblait en dire long sur son désaccord. Peu importait le manque de bon sens de son ami, il serait toujours temps de le faire redescendre sur terre une fois à Shepherd, lorsqu'il constaterait que ces histoires de chevalier au grand cœur ne tenaient plus face à un monstre haut comme une montagne avec force dents et griffes aiguisées. Olivier remballa leurs affaires et les accrocha solidement à la selle de son cheval.

- Allons donc à Shepherd, concéda-t-il. Continuer notre voyage vers le Nord aura au moins le mérite de nous éloigner du fief de ton père.

Le visage de Charles s'éclaira, il s'empressa de se relever et de monter à cheval.

Le voyage se poursuivit quelques jours sans incident notable pour les deux amis. Si Charles montrait quelques difficultés à s'adapter à l'inconfort matériel de cette nouvelle vie, il savait le cacher ou du moins il faisait des efforts et n'inondait pas Olivier de moult plaintes. Mais le temps aidant, le château et les grandes flambées qui régnaient dans les nombreuses cheminées, se faisaient oublier. Les nuits glaciales, le vent s'infiltrant sous les tuniques et les quelques giboulées n'étaient plus qu'habitudes. Qui eut cru qu'un prince gâté puisse se faire si vite à cette nouvelle vie de misère ? Pas Olivier Dubois en tous cas. Si grande que puisse être son amitié envers Charles, il se pensait lucide face aux gens de la noble société. Cependant, de par l'opiniâtreté de son noble compagnon, il lui fallut changer peu à peu ses préjugés. Il semblait que la nature acariâtre n'avait pas su entamer la volonté farouche de Charles, celle qui le poussait au Nord, vers Shepherd, vers un monstre nommé Quidditch… Comme si cet objectif était là uniquement pour combler le néant de son nouvel avenir.

Novembre approchant et avec lui ses frimas, le périple devenait des plus rudes. Ils avaient parcouru une très grande distance depuis leur fuite et la crainte d'être reconnu s'était estompée, ce qui leur permettait d'arpenter les grandes routes, leur évitant ainsi des détours malaisés. Si la bourse de Charles pourvoyait encore à leur approvisionnement et à leur fournir d'épais manteaux, cela ne suffisait plus à supporter le froid glacial des nuits. Quand ils entraperçurent au loin une grande maisonnée flanquée de plusieurs bâtiments et entourée de larges champs clôturés, il n'eurent guère besoin de paroles pour exprimer l'idée qui leur était venue spontanément. Une aussi riche bâtisse devait avoir d'immenses cheminées, pensèrent-ils avec délice. L'on donnerait bien l'hospitalité à deux chevaliers errants en échange de quelques piécettes d'argent.

Ils mirent pied à terre sous le fin crachin glacial et Olivier frappa vigoureusement à l'épaisse porte de bois, tandis que Charles observait les alentours. Nombreux animaux s'ébattaient dans les champs qu'une forêt s'étendait au loin. Vaches, volatiles en tout genre, chevaux, moutons, le propriétaire des lieux semblait vivre dans l'aisance.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître dans l'embrasure une femme à l'allure puissante. Rougeaude, le visage fort, elle scruta les deux hères tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Madame, excusez-nous de vous importuner, entama Olivier avec un sourire et des manières onctueuses que ne lui connaissait guère Charles. Nous ne sommes que deux chevaliers errants qui cherchons l'hospitalité pour la nuit.

Charles aurait bien juré à l'expression de la femme qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur claquer la porte au nez, si une voix gaie comme un pinson ne l'avait coupée dans son élan :

- Allons Magda, laisse-les entrer. Il fait si froid, dehors.

Même en se tordant le cou, le rouquin ne put distinguer d'où venait leur salut. Grognant et râlant, la matronne ouvrit plus largement la porte, et ils ne lui laissèrent guère le temps de se raviser, se précipitant hâtivement à l'intérieur. La chaleur des lieux s'infiltra agréablement sous leurs vêtements et Olivier poussa un soupir d'aise. La pièce était véritablement très grande, ne pouvant concurrencer les immenses salles du château certes, et le mobilier restait somme toute rustique, mais les nombreuses personnes traversant ça et là, étaient suffisantes pour comprendre que même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une ferme, le propriétaire devait tout de même posséder une petite fortune.

- Madame, quelqu'un pourrait-il s'occuper de nos chevaux ? demanda Olivier avec un sourire charmeur à la dénommée Magda.

Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais adressa un signe à un domestique qui hocha la tête. Il semblait que la gouvernante ne soit pas du genre très bavard ni même hospitalier. Elle semblait fulminer en observant leurs vêtements malmenés par la pluie. Alors que Charles commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise face à l'attitude inquisitrice de la matronne, une jeune fille passant en trombe dans le fond de la pièce attira son regard.

- Mademoiselle Katie, héla Magda sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

La jeune personne s'arrêta dans son élan et se hâta de venir les rejoindre. Charles eut un sourire en voyant le charmant minois de cette damoiselle. Une bouche mignonne, deux jolies joues roses, deux yeux noirs brillant d'un éclat vivace, que voilà une charmante apparition. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait vu d'image si rafraîchissante. Elle semblait pétiller.

- Oui Magda, fit Katie avec un semblant de courtoisie qui ne s'accordait guère avec la malice de son sourire.

- Vous avez accordé l'hospitalité à ces jeunes gens. Je vous prierai maintenant de vous occuper d'eux, somma-t-elle.

- Bien entendu, Magda, acquiesça la jeune fille. C'est tout naturel.

La matronne eut un soupir d'exaspération, puis se détourna et alla vaquer à ses occupations vers ce qui semblaient être les cuisines.

- Désolée, s'excusa Katie sur un ton plus enjoué que navré. Magda a l'air plutôt rude au premier abord. Mais au fond, c'est un ange. Il suffit juste de savoir s'y prendre.

Elle s'amusa de la grimace dubitative d'Olivier, puis les dévisagea sans aucune pudeur, causant une rougeur intempestive sur le visage de Charles, à qui elle adressa un timide sourire.

- Mademoiselle, pourrions-nous avoir l'honneur de savoir à qui nous devons cette charmante hospitalité ? demanda Olivier avec une pointe d'agacement que Katie sembla ignorer.

- Oh, je suis navrée. Dans la précipitation, j'en ai oublié toutes mes bonnes manières. Je suis Katie, la fille du propriétaire de ces lieux, Augustus Bell. Et vous êtes ?

- De simples chevaliers errants, s'empressa de répondre Olivier, au vu du soudain manque de répartie de son compagnon. Voici Charles Weasley et je suis Olivier Dubois.

- Enchantée messieurs. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il est parti régler quelques affaires. Maintenant que ceci est fait, peut-être qu'un bain vous tenterait et nous pourrions vous donner quelques vêtements plus secs, proposa-t-elle gaiement.

Olivier hocha la tête vigoureusement. Leurs frusques détrempées auraient bien besoin de ça et un bain chaud semblait promettre mille délices après avoir passé plusieurs jours à subir le froid et les intempéries.

Ils suivirent la jeune maîtresse de maison, qui les mena à travers des couloirs et des escaliers étroits jusqu'au premier étage où elle ouvrit une large porte. Au grand bonheur d'Olivier qui semblait aux anges, ils découvrirent en cette pièce une vaste baignoire ainsi que nombre onguents et savons pour la toilette.

- Des domestiques vont venir remplir la baignoire et vous apporteront des vêtements plus confortables, explicita Katie. Vous pourrez ensuite aller vous sustenter en cuisine.

Sur ces paroles, elle referma la porte et les laissa seuls dans la vaste pièce. Olivier s'approcha de la baignoire avec une expression ébahie.

- Je n'ai jamais pu me baigner ailleurs que dans la rivière ou cet infâme baquet qui servait aux domestiques.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, en caressa la paroi émaillée, puis jeta un regard perplexe à Charles.

- Te sens-tu bien ? Tu n'as pas pipé mot depuis que nous sommes entrés en cette demeure.

Le rouquin eut un rire nerveux.

- Je suis juste un peu éprouvé.

- Par cette jeune Katie ? maugréa Olivier, dont les yeux noirs restaient obstinément fixés sur Charles.

Cette question impudente fit monter le rouge aux joues du rouquin.

- Où vas-tu chercher pareille idée ? bafouilla-t-il.

- A tes joues rouges et à ton silence inhabituel, qui sont plus éloquents que tout ce que tu pourras arguer.

- Voyons… tenta l'offensé de se défendre.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Charles, le coupa sévèrement l'écuyer. Tu m'entends ? Il ne serait pas bon d'abuser de l'hospitalité que ces braves gens veulent bien nous accorder.

Pour le coup, le visage du rouquin s'embrasa véritablement et il paraissait impossible de déterminer si c'était de honte ou de colère.

- Olivier ! Tu ne me crois pas capable de déshonorer nos hôtes ainsi ?! gronda-t-il.

- Je me méfie de toi, tout autant que d'elle, marmonna Olivier la mine préoccupée.

- D'elle ?

Olivier eut un geste de la main, comme pour faire comprendre à Charles que ce n'était rien et que ce n'était guère la peine de poursuivre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de laisser le jeune noble décontenancé par ces dernières paroles.

Le rouquin ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. A dire vrai, il était vexé du peu de foi que lui accordait son ami.


	2. Partie 2

**Espoirs d'antan**

**Personnages : **Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell, Marcus Flint (& des OC qui se baladent ça et là)

**Genre :** Aventure, romance

**Défi : **_Kouidditch _de la communauté Dieux du Stade

**Résumé :** (UA Moyen-Age) L'insouciance de Charles sait le mener vers des aventures dont il n'a pas idée. Heureusement son ami Olivier veille à le protéger contre tout danger, et en particulier cette jeune fille impudente.

**Disclaimer :** Pour le coup, ici, JKR ne possède plus que les quatre personnages suivants : Charlie Weasley, Olivier Dubois, Katie Bell et Marcus Flint. Et encore, ceux-ci n'étant pas trop développés dans les tomes d'HP, y a pas mal de boulot de ma part de ce côté-là (ben oui, je bosse).

* * *

**Partie 2 **

Ce fut en silence qu'ils éliminèrent toute trace de leur épuisant voyage. Puis on les mena aux cuisines où ils trouvèrent nombre de victuailles dont la vue aurait pu suffire à les combler. Ils se rassasièrent jusqu'à en avoir la panse pleine, bénissant le destin d'avoir placé le domaine des Bell sur leur chemin, allant même jusqu'à bénir le temps pluvieux qui les avait poussés à demander l'hospitalité ici.

Du père et de la fille Bell, ils n'en entendirent plus parler. Ce fut Magda qui toujours d'une humeur massacrante, les guida jusqu'à une petite chambre située à l'autre bout de la bâtisse destinée aux domestiques. Cette pièce propre et tiède, des lits solides et de chaudes couvertures suffirent à exalter Olivier qui s'empressa de se plonger dans un de ces havres de paix – comme il le disait lui-même – pour y dormir du sommeil du juste.

Morphée ne fut pas aussi clément envers Charles. Malgré le confort inhabituel dont il pouvait jouir ici, il ne cessait de ressasser maintes et maintes pensées inutiles qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans les abîmes profonds du sommeil.

Ses yeux finirent pourtant par se clore et sa respiration se fit plus légère démontrant que le royaume des rêves lui avait enfin été ouvert. Cela n'était guère fait pour durer…

- Charles, murmura une voix issue des ténèbres.

Le rouquin se retourna, se refusant l'éveil.

- Charles !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua sans grande tendresse. Il gémit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Dans l'obscurité, il ne parvint qu'à distinguer un visage vaguement féminin encadré par une longue chevelure.

- Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia Charles, tandis qu'il se frottait les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux y voir.

Une moue apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Voyons, c'est Katie. Il faut vous lever.

Charles s'assit si brusquement sur le lit qu'il manqua de percuter la demoiselle qui était penchée au-dessus de lui.

- Katie ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? s'étonna-t-il, tout en levant les yeux vers la lucarne entrouverte d'où la lune était encore visible. Et pourquoi me lever ? Il est encore nuit.

- Justement, répliqua Katie sur un ton de conspirateur. Il nous faut profiter de l'obscurité.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Charles les yeux écarquillés, tentant de se persuader qu'il ne pouvait que s'être mépris sur le sens de ces paroles et bénissant les ténèbres de la chambre dans lesquelles la rougeur subite qui venait de s'emparer de son visage, pouvait passer inaperçue.

Katie se rapprocha insensiblement et passa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Il faut que vous m'emmeniez, implora-t-elle.

Les pensées de Charles se brouillèrent davantage, si cela était possible. Il se mordit les lèvres d'énervement.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, marmonna-t-il. Ne me dîtes pas que vous voulez…

- Emmenez-moi, je vous en prie, gémit Katie. Je ne tiens pas à vivre le restant de mes jours enfermée entre ces quatre murs.

Le regard hésitant et timide de Charles se planta soudainement dans les yeux noirs. Le sentiment de Katie lui sembla étrangement proche de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque lui-même se désespérait dans l'enceinte du château de Durham.

- Mais… opposa-t-il en une tentative qu'il pressentait déjà vaine.

- Ma seule perspective d'avenir est de me marier avec un homme qui ne me voudra seulement pour le domaine de mon père, avoua Katie avec amertume. Je ne pourrais le supporter.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas emmener une demoiselle dans notre voyage. Notre périple est dangereux et n'est pas fait pour…

- Pour une jeune fille ? compléta-t-elle avec courroux. Me croyez-vous si naïve que ça ? Pensiez-vous vraiment que je m'imaginais un joli conte de fées où un jeune prince m'emmènerait sur son destrier blanc ?

- Pour le coup, mon cheval n'est pas blanc… railla Charles.

- Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux, fit-elle en se rengorgeant. Je suis fille unique. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule lors des longs voyages de mon père. Je monte parfaitement à cheval, je sais manier une épée. Je ne suis pas une de ces jeunes demoiselles dont les capacités ne dépassent pas les domaines de la broderie et des commérages en tout genre.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer que vous n'étiez pas capable. Cependant…

- Dîtes que vous acceptez ! Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je me suis déjà débarrassée de mes robes. Il me suffit d'aller chercher une monture et nous pourrons nous enfuir.

Sous l'épais manteau qu'elle écarta, se trouvait effectivement une tenue des plus masculines. Charles secoua la tête devant tant d'obstination.

- Je ne peux pas dérober son unique enfant à celui m'a si généreusement offert l'hospitalité, argua-t-il ayant l'espoir de mettre ainsi un terme à la conversation.

Katie se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et détourna le regard. Alors que Charles, quelque peu assuré de la portée de cet argument, cherchait désespérément un mot pour apaiser la déception de la jeune fille, elle prit sa main entre les siennes et la serra contre son cœur.

- C'est moi qui vous ai offert l'hospitalité – dois-je vous rappeler – et non mon père. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cette faveur ? susurra-t-elle.

Le souffle chaud de Katie vint doucement caresser le cou de Charles, le faisant frémir. Maintenant lui revenaient en tête les paroles d'Olivier, il comprit pourquoi celui-ci avait prétendu se méfier autant de Katie que de lui. Dorénavant il était trop tard.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine que sa seule crainte était qu'elle ne se rende compte de son émoi. Il ne devait pas céder, peu importaient son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux sombres… Il défit sa main de l'emprise de Katie et vint effleurer sa douce chevelure noire.

- Vos cheveux vous trahiront, tenta-t-il d'une voix qu'il désirait assurée. Si l'on sait qu'une demoiselle se trouve avec nous, cela pourrait nous attirer des ennuis.

Le rire cristallin de Katie retentit dans la pièce. Elle prit la main de Charles et la posa sur sa joue.

- Vous savez parfaitement que cela n'a aucun sens. Avec deux gentilshommes tels que vous à mes côtés, je ne crains rien, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire flatteur.

Une bouche si vermeille…

- Avec vous, Charles, je ne crains rien, murmura-t-elle avec une douceur qui l'emporta sur toutes les tentatives de raisonnement que le jeune noble avait pu échafauder.

Il frémissait. Elle était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant l'envelopper. Sa bouche s'approcha et l'envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser, embrasa Charles.

- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

La voix rauque d'Olivier résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein. Oubliant leurs émois, ils se séparèrent brusquement. Trop brusquement même, puisque Katie dans sa hâte et sa gêne, en manqua de tomber du lit. Les joues rouges, la tête basse, comme deux enfants pris en pleine sottise, ils subirent le regard d'Olivier dans un silence qui jamais ne leur avait paru aussi pesant. Ce qu'il s'imaginait, Charles ne le savait que trop bien et la pensée lancinante de n'avoir pas accordé davantage de crédit aux avertissements de son compagnon, ni de n'avoir su résister aux atours de la fille de leur hôte, ne fit qu'accroître sa honte.

- Allons bon, je t'avais pourtant prévenu, railla Olivier dont le ton hésitait entre la brimade et la moquerie.

Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas espérer pouvoir échapper à ce fameux couplet. Il avait raison, soit. Mais Charles avait-il vraiment mal agi ? La gêne que le jeune noble pouvait éprouver, s'estompa. Non, il avait fait ce qui était juste, il avait suivi son instinct – même si ce mot ne lui parut pas des plus appropriés – et ce n'était guère à son ancien écuyer d'en juger. La rage de défendre ses idéaux et sa verve revinrent en même temps que l'énervement que lui causait ce qu'il ressentait chez Olivier comme de la vanité : celle de pouvoir toujours décider de ce qui était bien ou pas, de ne le voir que comme un enfant à qui il faudrait montrer le droit chemin. Il était un homme, que diantre ! De haute naissance qui plus est, ce n'était certes pas Olivier qui pourrait prétendre le commander. Et si Charles ne supportait pas qu'on le regardât de haut, c'était à lui de faire en sorte que cela n'arrivât plus.

- Il suffit… somma-t-il d'un ton sec qui manifestement déstabilisa Olivier, dont l'air suffisant disparut à l'instant.

Il prit une forte respiration et s'empara délicatement de la main de Katie qui sous des airs empruntés, semblait enchantée du ton décidé du chevalier.

- Tu n'as point à me dicter ma conduite, affirma Charles d'une voix forte, revigoré par la douce pression qu'exerçait Katie par l'entremise de leurs mains jointes. Cette demoiselle a besoin de nous et je ne peux me résoudre à lui refuser mon aide.

Olivier eut un reniflement moqueur.

- De quelle aide, bon sang ? demanda-t-il étourdi par le revirement de son compagnon. Il ne me semble pas avoir constaté quelconque détresse parmi les maintes victuailles qui jonchent ses cuisines, les vastes terres du domaine de son père ou encore le nombre de domestiques qui semblent abonder ici.

- Tu as quelques fois l'esprit étroit, reprit Charles conservant difficilement son calme. Ce domaine n'est qu'une belle prison dorée, comme l'était le château pour nous. Nous ne pouvons lui refuser la liberté que nous nous sommes nous-mêmes octroyée.

Katie dévisagea le rouquin.

- De quel château parlez-vous ? » fit-elle, laissant libre cours à sa curiosité.

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, s'exclama Olivier dont l'énervement ne passait guère plus inaperçu.

Vexée, la jouvencelle eut une moue boudeuse, puis fixa les yeux bleus de Charles, espérant plus d'informations de ce côté.

- Nous vous expliquerons plus tard, affirma ce dernier précipitamment.

- Il n'y aura pas de plus tard ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas l'emmener avec nous ? ragea Olivier.

- Si fait, telle est mon intention, assura le rouquin la tête haute Et je n'arrive guère à imaginer les raisons qui pourraient m'en dissuader.

- Mais morbleu, c'est une fille ! s'indigna Olivier Elle n'a pas à courir les bois et à dormir au clair de lune. Ce n'est tout simplement pas sa place.

Katie relâcha la main de Charles, qui la dévisagea, ne sachant plus que dire pour la défendre. Mais celle-ci semblait prête à en découdre.

- Evidemment, je ne suis qu'une fille, glosa-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Tout juste bonne à m'occuper des fourneaux, à donner vie à quelque marmaille et à attendre patiemment que mon époux ne rentre de ses périples. Mais savez-vous ce que c'est que d'être destinée à une vie que l'on ne désire pas ? Savez-vous ce que c'est que d'espérer un jour respirer l'air vif et revigorant des hautes forêts lorsque l'on ne peut franchir ne serait-ce que l'enclos de son domaine ? Laisser sa monture partir au grand galop, cela aussi, je l'ignore. Cela aussi, je le rêve.

- Vous ne pourrez vivre une vie d'aventures. Vous n'en connaissez que les histoires que de pauvres hères ont pu vous raconter au coin du feu lors des mornes soirées d'hiver, argua Olivier sèchement. Vous enjolivez et vous fantasmez, voilà tout. Si je vous disais le fond de ma pensée, je dirais que vous n'êtes qu'une jeune demoiselle que son père a trop gâtée, et qui plongée dans ses jolis rêves, en oublie où est sa vraie place.

La main de Katie broyait le bras de Charles et celui-ci s'inquiéta de la tournure que prenait la situation. Il sentait la tension s'accroître au rythme de leurs respirations accélérées par le courroux et la rancune.

- Soit ! Si vous refusez de prêter foi à mes dires, _messire_ Olivier… persifla-t-elle avec dédain. Je vous en prie, permettez-moi de relever le défi.

- Un défi ? sourit Olivier. Mais ne nous jouons pas un jeu, mademoiselle. Il semble que vous ne l'ayez toujours pas compris.

- La vie n'est qu'un jeu, répliqua Katie avec effronterie. Et ma foi, je crois que vous avez bien peur de perdre.

- Nous avons autre chose à faire que de jouer aux chevaliers protégeant une jeune écervelée, s'énerva l'écuyer.

Cela était assez, pensa Charles. Il était temps que ce débat stérile prenne fin ou tout pourrait dégénérer.

- Olivier, je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là, interrompit Charles. Elle viendra avec nous. Et si elle ne peut supporter les conditions spartiates dans lesquelles nous vivons, cela sera de sa responsabilité.

Dans sa joie, Katie oublia toutes les bonnes manières qu'avait pu lui inculquer sa gouvernante et s'accrochant avec désinvolture au cou du prince, elle planta un baiser sur sa joue.

- Mais, c'est de la folie ! s'indigna Olivier, qui parut de plus, outré de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Tout n'est que folies depuis le début de nos aventures, répondit Charles embarrassé qui accompagna ces paroles d'un geste vague de la main comme pour excuser la conduite peu orthodoxe de Katie.

- Ce n'est certes pas de mon fait, soupira le jeune homme brun, dont le souhait le plus ardent semblait être de faire disparaître le sourire insolent de la jeune demoiselle Bell.

Olivier s'en alla ramasser à la hâte leurs affaires.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous ? s'exclama-t-il furieux. Que le soleil soit levé et que monsieur Bell envoie des gens à la recherche de sa peste de fille ?!

Katie se raidit et fixa Olivier d'un regard qui se voulait effrayant. Seulement du haut de son mètre soixante et de par ses doux yeux noirs, la tâche n'était guère aisée, pourtant le résultat sembla calmer quelque peu le jeune homme.

Ce fut les esprits échauffés par ce débat qu'ils quittèrent la demeure. Olivier devant, la tête basse, maugréant et pestant, se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers les écuries où il apprêta leurs deux montures. Suivant, côte à côte marchaient d'un pas plus lent, Charles et Katie qui n'avaient osé prononcer mot, se contentant de regards amusés vers l'écuyer.

La jeune fille se choisit délibérément – ou du moins, telle était l'opinion d'Olivier – le plus beau cheval des écuries de son père. Ce qui esbaudit les deux gentilshommes, fut de ne pas la voir monter en amazone comme toute demoiselle de bonne famille se devait. N'étant pas gênée par robes et jupons, elle monta de façon très cavalière et sans omettre de jeter un œil canaille à ses nouveaux compagnons. Ce faisant, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire partir en trombe sa monture et avec désinvolture, de sauter par-dessus la clôture en bois qui délimitait le domaine.

- Ma foi, si tu croyais qu'elle ne savait pas monter, te voilà servi ! murmura Charles lui-même étonné de voir tant d'aisance chez une jouvencelle.

- Nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier quand elle osera se plaindre de n'avoir pu prendre son bain ou de ne pouvoir manger à sa faim, ricana Olivier qui ne pouvait accepter l'idée que ses préjugés puissent s'avérer faux.

- Peut-être. En attendant, pressons-nous ! C'est qu'elle serait capable de ne pas nous attendre.

- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là. Crois-moi, elle ne t'abandonnera pas de sitôt, ronchonna l'écuyer en lançant un regard entendu à son compagnon.

A bride abattue, ils galopèrent pour rattraper la donzelle qui les attendait en haut d'un vallon avec un air de défi qui fit grimacer l'un et sourire l'autre.

Et cela ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt. Il s'avéra bien assez vite que l'écuyer avait tort. Aussi logiques que puissent être ses raisonnements, à son grand dam, la jeune Bell avait su parfaitement s'adapter à l'hostilité de Dame Nature et jamais elle n'avait montré ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un regret. Bien au contraire, la jeune fille enjouée qu'ils avaient rencontrée, se révélait une femme obstinée et déterminée en tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Si elle avait effectivement quelque faiblesse, sa fierté et son orgueil palliaient à cela, empêchant son port de tête hautain de faillir, redressant son torse, et ne permettant à sa bouche de ne sortir que des ripostes cinglantes sous forme de badinages qui faisaient littéralement enrager Olivier. Charles semblait coincé entre deux feux, ne sachant qui réellement soutenir de son ami ou de la jeune demoiselle, piégé entre son amitié et les sensations étranges qu'un sourire innocent de Katie pouvait faire naître en lui. Malicieusement, il se contentait de garder pour lui la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu face à tant de discorde : Katie et Olivier avaient tout simplement des caractères bien trop ressemblants pour pouvoir s'entendre. Et cette découverte ne pouvait que faire sourire davantage Charles quand il assistait d'un naturel plutôt serein à leurs querelles. Après tout, il lui suffisait de hausser la voix pour mettre fin à de pareilles broutilles. Et les voir avec satisfaction lui obéir, lui convenait parfaitement, même si chacun bouderait avec application pendant quelques heures.

Ainsi, ils semblaient se rapprocher de leur destination, le village de Shepherd, ce qui ne manquait pas de rendre Olivier plus sombre, Charles davantage exalté par la mission qu'il semblait s'être désigné et la jeune Bell commençait à se faire particulièrement insistante à leur sujet, ressassant maintes questions sur le passé des deux voyageurs.

Pour des raisons qu'il ne souhaitait pas énoncer, Charles se refusait d'en dire davantage à Katie sur sa véritable nature. Une hésitation qui faisait doucement ricaner Olivier, ce dernier approuvant complètement une telle décision, n'hésitant pas à ponctuer son opinion sur ce sujet de marmonnements divers et variés dont le sens général tournait généralement autour de la même thématique : Katie n'était qu'une jeune péronnelle, qui ne voyait pas plus loin que ses intérêts et n'hésiterait pas à approfondir ses connaissances en manipulation si jamais elle apprenait l'ascendance du dit Charles. Quelle meilleure occasion qu'un prince perdu dans ses rêves de liberté pour s'emparer de son cœur et se l'attacher, lui et sa fortune ?

Lorsque Olivier lui tenait ce genre de discours enflammés, Charles se contentait de ne pas y prêter garde. Ce n'était certes pas la hargne qui existait entre ces deux-là qui pourrait atteindre en quelque manière que ce soit, son amitié d'avec l'écuyer ou ses tendres sentiments pour la jeune fille qui jamais ne lui avait paru aussi désirable que fièrement monté sur son destrier ou maniant reproches cinglants et railleries avec son courroucé compagnon. La colère lui allait si bien. Comme à son habitude, quand il pensait s'échapper dans de doux rêves, un grognement moqueur ou un regard noir d'Olivier le ramenait prestement sur terre.

Un de ces beaux jours comme Décembre en permettait peu, les trois hères laissaient leurs montures avancer d'un pas tranquille, savourant le vent qui de façon inhabituelle, paraissait se contenter de les revigorer, au lieu de ses persistantes attaques glacées qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux voyageurs égarés.

Ce fut Charles qui le premier, vit une silhouette apparaître au loin, fait quelque peu intéressant dans la lande déserte et peu encline à une vie luxuriante. Si la forme n'avait pas semblé être un homme et si son destrier ne galopait pas à toute vitesse vers eux, ils n'y auraient sûrement pas pris garde. Seulement en ce pays farouche, la présence d'un chevalier pouvait vite s'avérer de mauvaise augure. Et si l'on repense au fait que la petite troupe était composée de deux déserteurs et d'une demoiselle que l'on aurait pu penser enlevée de force, il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi leurs mains se portèrent instinctivement aux pommeaux des épées.

La forme se précisa pour donner un fringant chevalier qui les croisa à toute allure. Charles soupira et se détendit sensiblement, trêve de courte durée, puisque le bruit de sabots cessa brusquement derrière lui. Tous se retournèrent et scrutèrent l'étrange cavalier qui avait arrêté sa monture et tourna la bride pour venir à leur rencontre.

Le visage du rouquin se déforma en une grimace lorsqu'il put constater que l'écusson qui ornait le bouclier du paladin ne lui était pas étranger. Un serpent s'enroulant autour d'une couronne. Un nom effleura à la surface de ses pensées, un nom qui le fit frémir de rage : Marcus Flint. Avec les lieues de chevauchée intrépide derrière eux, ils étaient parvenus à se convaincre qu'aucune de leurs connaissances ne pourrait plus leur faire face. Il semblait que maintenant était l'heure d'affronter la réalité.

Le visage féroce fendu d'un sourire narquois, le dénommé Flint avança lentement sa monture vers Charles, ne prêtant pas attention aux deux autres qui ne savaient comment réagir, déroutés par cette rencontre inattendue.

- Sacrebleu ! Si l'on m'avait dit que sur ma route, je croiserai le jeune seigneur Weasley habillé en vil manant ! jubila Marcus accompagnant ces paroles lancinantes d'un ricanement qui résonna sinistrement dans la lande.

Les traits de Charles se crispèrent et ses poings serrèrent tant la bride de sa monture, que celle-ci s'ébroua rageusement.

- Que peut donc faire le fils de ce très cher Arthur si loin de son fief ? quémanda le chevalier avec un sourire sournois. Les rumeurs seraient-elles vraies ?

- Mon cher Marcus, vous me voyez enchanté de vous revoir, pontifia Charles. Faîtes-moi donc le plaisir de nous conter ce qui est parvenu à vos oreilles à mon sujet.

Le calme que tentait de maintenir le rouquin, ne fit qu'accroître le sourire mauvais de Flint. Menant son destrier de part et d'autre du chemin, il faisait mine de réfléchir tout en dévisageant les trois compagnons.

- Ma foi ! s'exclama Flint. Je savais déjà que vous n'étiez qu'un simple d'esprit, rêvant plus d'inepties que de pouvoir et de richesses. Et à mon grand bonheur, je me suis aperçu depuis quelques temps que dans l'opinion générale, vous êtes descendu bien bas. Je ne vous croyais pas suffisamment bête pour fuir l'occasion de devenir un noble puissant et craint. Vraiment, même moi, vous m'avez surpris.

- Vous m'en voyez navré.

- Que nenni ! trépigna Marcus. Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi et dîtes-moi plutôt quelle est votre pensée pour que vous vous baladiez en compagnie de ces pauvres bougres.

- Je n'ai aucune arrière-pensée et ce ne sont pas de pauvres bougres mais mes compagnons.

Les yeux de Marcus s'écarquillèrent puis un rire puissant s'échappa de son gosier. Sitôt calmé, il prit tout à loisir son temps pour dévisager insolemment Olivier, puis Katie.

- Ma parole ! Vous avez au moins bon goût en ce qui concerne cette demoiselle. Comment avez-vous pu vous attirer les bonnes grâces de cette délicieuse créature ? siffla-t-il avec un air gourmand.

Charles contint sa rage devant un comportement aussi insultant, mais il ne fallait pas laisser Flint le mener sur son terrain, celui de la provocation. Sans qu'il s'y attende ou puisse l'empêcher, ce fut la voix outrée de Katie qui répondit.

- Messire, je vous prie de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais point en face de vous. Mon nom est Katie Bell et mes affaires ne vous concernent aucunement. Ainsi je vous prierai de passer votre chemin et qui plus est, de parfaire vos manières qui laissent fort à désirer.

Abasourdi par le ton hautain de cette réplique, Flint eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre avant qu'une expression carnassière ne marque ses traits. La frayeur qui emplit Katie, elle s'appliqua à ne pas la montrer. Même lorsqu'il approcha sa monture si près qu'elle put sentir le souffle aride du seigneur sur sa gorge.

- C'est que la demoiselle se défend, clama-t-il. Morbleu, que pouvez-vous faire avec de pareils minables ? Venez avec moi et je vous ferai voir du beau monde. Regardez donc les frusques dont vous êtes affublés. Ne rêvez pas plutôt de belles étoffes plus dignes de votre fière beauté ?

Sur ces propos, il ôta d'un geste soudain la capuche que portait encore la demoiselle Bell, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux noirs brûlants de colère. Le regard appréciateur du chevalier erra sur la longue cascade de cheveux sombres qui s'offrait désormais à sa vue.

Katie remit hâtivement sa capuche et écarta sa monture de celle du chevalier.

- Je me fiche de vous et de vos belles promesses, fit-elle d'une voix qui ne parvenait pas à résonner de façon assurée. N'ai-je pas été assez claire ? Laissez-nous en paix.

- Vous avez entendu Marcus ? gronda Charles trépignant d'énervement, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Laissez cette demoiselle ou vous tâterez de mon épée !

- Vous, Weasley ? s'esclaffa Flint. Ma réputation de bretteur n'est-elle donc point parvenue à vos oreilles ? Vous ne seriez qu'un amusement pour moi, je ne voudrais point vous gâcher cette délicieuse journée.

Excédé, le rouquin mit pied à terre et sortit d'un mouvement vif la lame du fourreau.

- Est-ce dire que vous avez peur ? défia Charles.

Le sourire de Flint disparut pour ne laisser paraître que des traits crispés par le courroux. Il sortit à son tour son épée et descendit de sa monture.

- Vous l'aurez voulu, grinça-t-il. Le ciel m'est témoin que jamais je n'ai voulu votre mort.

- Vous allez bien vite en besogne, piaffa Charles.

Olivier se précipita au sol et se dirigea vers son ami qui d'un geste, l'enjoignit de rester en dehors de tout cela. Penaud, l'écuyer s'appuya contre sa monture et Katie vint le rejoindre tandis que les combattants se fixaient, attendant qui oserait porter le premier coup.

- Bon sang ! Il ne va tout de même pas se battre contre cette brute ? murmura-t-elle inquiète.

- Il semblerait que si, marmonna l'écuyer.

- Il est hors de question que je le laisse faire pareille sottise, s'indigna Katie. C'est à moi seule de me défendre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle dégagea son lourd manteau et voulut sortir son épée, si seulement le bras d'Olivier ne l'en avait empêché.

- Sotte ! Ne songez pas un seul instant à vous battre ou il vous en cuira, persifla-t-il.

- Serai-je assez lâche pour le laisser se faire occire par ma faute ? s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Vous seriez une idiote si vous vous précipitiez tête baissée contre un adversaire qui n'est pas à votre portée, rétorqua Olivier.

La jeune demoiselle ne se plia pas aux sommations du jeune homme et fixa obstinément les yeux noirs de l'écuyer, dans le but de le faire succomber à sa volonté.

- Et vous êtes bien sotte de croire que Charles se bat pour vous, ajouta-t-il.

Décontenancée, la jeune fille cessa toute attitude combattive et regarda alternativement les deux chevaliers qui venaient de s'élancer fer contre fer dans une lutte enragée, puis Olivier, cherchant visiblement une réponse à ses questionnements.

- Flint n'est pas n'importe qui, mademoiselle Bell, explicita le jeune homme brun. Charles et lui se haïssent depuis de nombreuses années, alors n'ayez pas la prétention de penser que tout cela est de votre fait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que toute cette histoire ? N'êtes-vous point de simples voyageurs ? Comment Charles peut-il connaître pareil chevalier ? demanda-t-elle perdue.

Olivier posa sa main sur son front avec exaspération. Il lui tourna le dos délibérément, et observa le combat. Les déboires de Katie l'avaient pour le moment détourné de l'important. L'inquiétude se saisit de lui : Charles n'était pas en bonne posture, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Flint avait dit vrai, son expérience était beaucoup plus grande que celle de Charles qui s'était trop souvent refusé à guerroyer. Et là où le rouquin enchaînait des coups d'une grande technique, son adversaire n'hésitait aucunement à lui porter des coups bas, violant les règles que se devait de respecter tout homme d'honneur.

- Olivier, j'en ai assez de toutes ces cachotteries ! persista la jeune fille. Qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

- Assez ! s'écria-t-il outré de ce comportement infantile. Ne voyez-vous donc pas que ce n'est pas le moment de faire la conversation ?

Rien ne fit écho à sa colère, seulement les bruits métalliques des épées s'entrechoquant avec violence.

Cependant cela ne dura pas, Katie était bien trop furieuse d'être condamnée à regarder Charles supporter les coups d'épée violents de Marcus.

- Bon sang ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas lui prêter main forte ?

- Parce que ça serait déloyal, parbleu ! répondit Olivier effaré de si peu de bon sens.

- Et assister à la défaite de notre ami en bon spectateur que nous sommes, c'est loyal peut-être ? riposta Katie.

- Il est assez grand pour décider lui-même de ce qui est bon. Cessez de vous mêler de tout ! tempêta-t-il.

Katie ouvrit grand la bouche s'apprêtant à riposter durement aux arguments d'Olivier, mais elle se tut. Etonnant comme le silence s'était fait soudainement. Plus un seul bruit métallique attestant de chocs entre épées. Olivier et Katie se retournèrent tels un seul homme vers la scène du combat et furent stupéfaits de qu'ils virent : Marcus, dont les yeux étincellaient de rage, haletait et n'osait plus faire un geste, mis en respect par la pointe acérée qui prenait appui sur sa gorge. Epée que tenait fermement un rouquin qui jamais n'avait paru plus féroce.

- Tu as gagné, Weasley. Finis-en, grogna Flint.

- Non, souffla Charles.

Olivier voulut réagir, mais Katie le retint fermement, murmurant une imprécation : il paraîtrait qu'il ne faille pas se mêler des affaires des autres.

- Idiot ! ragea Flint. Qu'attends-tu ? Aurais-tu peur d'enfoncer cette lame dans ma chair ?

- Je ne veux pas me salir les mains avec quelqu'un de ton genre. Remonte sur ton destrier et fuis aussi loin que possible. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage de malfrat.

- Ton bon cœur sera ta perte. Tu me laisses la vie sauve, mais qui te dit qu'à la première occasion, je ne trahirai pas ta confiance ?

- Pars ! Et si tu fais, ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers ton épée, avertit Charles en désignant la lame qui gisait dans la poussière à quelques mètres de là. Je ferai en sorte que plus jamais tu ne puisses en tenir une, pour accomplir les vilenies dont tu te flattes tant.

- Soit, messire Weasley, persifla Flint. Je m'en vais et j'espère aussi pour votre propre bien que nous nous ne rencontrerons pas à nouveau. Car si ce jour-là arrive, je ne raterais pas mon coup.

L'air mauvais, il alla d'un pas tranquille rejoindre sa monture sous le regard fixe de Charles, puis il fit partir son destrier au grand galop. Le soulagement gagna les trois compagnons lorsque le chevalier ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Un fracas retentit. L'épée de Charles gisait au sol, la pointe perlée d'écarlate, du sang qui avait doucement coulé de la gorge de l'ennemi.

Katie se rapprocha et toucha avec compassion le bras du chevalier. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent l'espace d'un instant, puis Charles reprit en main son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau.

- Ne traînons pas ici ! somma-t-il d'un ton bourru en mettant le pied à l'étrier.

Ses deux compagnons l'imitèrent et le suivirent sans mot dire.

Quand le soleil fut couché, il fut décidé de s'arrêter au pied d'une petite rivière qui s'insinuait au travers de deux montagnes. Le combat qu'avait mené Charles contre le chevalier, paraissait l'avoir mis de mauvaise disposition. Ne supportant pas les habituelles chamailleries de Katie et d'Olivier, il alla bientôt se réfugier au loin, s'enroulant maussadement dans sa couverture. Déconfits, ses deux compagnons cessèrent leurs querelles et consentirent à se coucher à leur tour dans un silence pesant.

Le bruissement des feuilles, le tintement de l'eau coulant et heurtant la roche, le hurlement du vent dans la plaine, et ces pensées qui tournaient et retournaient dans l'esprit de Katie, l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Son regard restait fixé sur le dos de Charles couché à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, en disant long sur ses débats intérieurs.

Cédant à ses impulsions, elle repoussa la couverture et d'un pas silencieux, se dirigea vers la sombre silhouette allongée au pied d'un if. La situation lui sembla étrangement familière lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin.

- Charles. Tu ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle anxieuse de par ses intentions. La situation ne pouvait pas durer. Il fallait qu'elle sache, et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait personne pour l'en empêcher.

De grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers elle. Il avait l'air soucieux et cela la retourna. Comment une simple lueur inquiète dans cette couleur d'océan pouvait-elle faire battre son cœur plus vite ?

- Que veux-tu ? marmonna-t-il ennuyé de ce que l'on vienne troubler sa solitude.

- Savoir, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tu veux toujours savoir, riposta Charles fronçant sévèrement les sourcils.

- Je voyage avec des personnes dont je ne connais rien, répliqua Katie enhardie. Mon père dirait que je fais encore preuve de mon éternelle insouciance.

Elle releva la tête, cherchant à mettre des mots sur son ressenti, et observa un instant les nuages gris qui voilaient la lune.

- A dire vrai, il me tuerait d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle folie en partant à l'aventure avec deux inconnus, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. A l'heure qu'il est, il a dû jurer ma perte s'il parvenait à me retrouver.

Charles continuait à la regarder fixement, en silence. Et cela la mettait dans un état d'énervement impossible. Elle tenta de se calmer. Pourquoi avait-il tant d'importance ? Rien n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance à ses yeux. Elle n'avait toujours été qu'insouciance, voilà tout. Cela ne pouvait-il perdurer ?

- Qui est ton père ? Pourquoi errez-vous de la sorte ? Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle compulsivement, cherchant à dissimuler son trouble par ses interrogations.

- Tu poses trop de questions, fit Charles d'un ton las, puis il se détourna.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai aucune réponse, gronda Katie.

Elle contourna la couche de Charles pour lui faire à nouveau face, se refusant de subir un nouvel échec. Elle saurait même si elle devait le regretter par la suite.

- Ne crois pas que tu pourras échapper bien longtemps à mes questionnements, vociféra Katie. Allons bon, tu n'es pas un meurtrier en fuite ?

- Tu as écouté trop d'histoires, grinça le rouquin énervé de tant d'obstination.

- Alors, qu'en est-il ? J'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir qui chevauche à mes côtés, qui m'a aidé, qui…

- Je me suis enfui de chez moi, le coupa abruptement Charles. Il n'y a là rien de bien intéressant.

- Ce Marcus Flint avait l'air de penser tout autrement, répliqua Katie tentant de réprimer le sourire triomphal qu'avait causé ce début d'aveu.

Charles poussa un soupir agacé.

- Flint est un imbécile, ronchonna-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous comprendre.

- Comment peux-tu connaître un tel chevalier ? s'enquit Katie. Il semble faire partie d'une noble famille.

- Katie, je suis moi-même d'une noble famille, mon père est seigneur d'un vaste comté, lâcha Charles ne sachant plus s'il devait être exaspéré de la conduite de la jeune Bell, ou bien soulagé de n'avoir plus rien à cacher. Et si je me suis enfui, c'est en partie pour cette raison.

- Es-tu donc fou ? s'exclama-t-elle de façon irréfléchie. Tu as quitté richesses et pouvoir. Morbleu ! Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire ce Flint.

- Non, tu ne comprends rien, s'offusqua-t-il en s'asseyant avec brusquerie. Pour avoir richesses et pouvoir, il y a certains choix à faire comme renoncer à sa liberté, se plier aux règles du jeu, aux manigances. Et ça, je l'ai refusé. Mais, ce n'est point une fille de fermier qui pourrait le comprendre.

- Je n'ai point voulu te vexer, s'insurgea Katie. Et tu te trompes. Il me semble que nos fugues ont quelque peu les mêmes raisons : le besoin de liberté.

Charles s'allongea à nouveau, scrutant le ciel ténébreux.

- Tu ne m'as point dit où pouvait se rendre un prince en fuite, lança Katie avec un brin d'ironie.

Contemplant toujours les étoiles, un sourire mystérieux apparut sur le visage du rouquin.

- Le deuxième jour, nous avons croisé une vieille paysanne, commença-t-il.

Voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas, Katie entreprit de l'encourager.

- A cela, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant, fit-elle remarquer narquoisement. Je ne vois pas en quoi une vieille femme a pu décider du but que vous pourriez poursuivre.

- Elle nous a juste conté une histoire, celle d'un monstre dévastant un village : le Quidditch.

Au grand désarroi de Charles, Katie se mit à pouffer de rire. Au vu de l'expression vexée de son ami, elle tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer son hilarité.

- Vous allez combattre le Quidditch ? Est-ce possible ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de drôle, renâcla-t-il avec courroux. Sauver la vie de plusieurs personnes est une quête glorieuse. Et ce n'est pas une jeune fille impertinente qui a le droit de s'en moquer.

- Morbleu ! On menace les enfants avec le Quidditch : si tu n'es pas sage, le Quidditch viendra te dévorer pendant ton sommeil, mima Katie d'une voix grave en agitant un doigt désapprobateur.

Devant tant de bonne foi, les certitudes de Charles furent ébranlées, mais il se reprit.

- Dans toute légende, il y a un fond de vérité, argua-t-il. La paysanne nous a bien indiqué le village de Shepherd.

- Shepherd, dis-tu ? Mon père est allé aux environs de ce village, il y a de cela quelques années. Et il ne m'a jamais conté pareille sornette. Pourtant, le ciel sait combien il aime me régaler d'histoires plus ou moins fantaisistes lorsqu'il rentre de voyage.

La mine sombre, Charles se renfrogna et rabattit sa couverture pour échapper au sourire moqueur de la jeune fille.

- Cette vieille folle vous a bernés. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, avança Katie.

Charles ne réagit pas davantage.

- Je trouve même qu'il s'agit d'une bonne chose, insista-t-elle.

Perplexe, Charles se retourna vers la demoiselle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Si vous n'aviez pas écouté ses fabulations, peut-être auriez-vous abandonné vos rêves d'aventures, souligna Katie. Peut-être seriez-vous retournés en votre château...

Elle s'interrompit, scruta ses mains qu'elle agitait nerveusement avant de se reprendre en relevant fièrement la tête :

- Et je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de parler à un prince comme je le fais actuellement. C'aurait été dommage.

- Je ne suis plus un prince, rectifia Charles avec amertume. J'y ai renoncé.

- Il n'y a pas que le titre ou les richesses qui font un prince, glosa la jeune fille.

- Je veux bien te croire, Katie. Mais qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- La terre est vaste, fit-elle remarquer. Je suis sûre que nombre d'aventures nous attendent ça et là.

Un sourire illumina le visage du jeune homme.

- Il se fait tard, nous pourrons toujours reparler de ceci demain. Olivier sera enchanté de voir que j'ai renoncé si facilement à mes chimères.

Katie hocha la tête et se releva. Mais une main lui attrapa le poignet et la retint.

- Veux-tu bien rester dormir avec moi ? débita Charles abruptement.

Le visage de Katie s'empourpra et l'air lui manqua soudainement.

- N'y voie pas une proposition indécente, assura-t-il et son air innocent ne pouvait en aucune façon démentir cette affirmation.

Katie détourna le regard. Les principes qu'on lui avait inculqués durant quinze longues années, avaient beau lui hurler de toute leur force de refuser pareille idée, pourtant le seul fait de sentir le regard troublant de Charles sur elle, suffisait à repousser toutes ces méfiances comme choses négligeables.

- Je t'en prie, implora-t-il, je ne pourrai réussir à trouver le sommeil seul.

Elle acquiesça. Doucement, Charles lui fit une place tout contre lui. Ils s'endormirent sereinement, s'apportant mutuellement chaleur et compréhension. Les jours à venir pourraient leur amener les dangers et les obstacles qu'ils voudraient. Jamais ils ne seraient seuls pour les affronter.

FIN

* * *

**1)** Il faudrait que j'arrive enfin à me désintoxiquer des guimauveries en tout genre. Même en voulant faire une jolie quête initiatique avec de l'aventure et de l'humour, au final, une amourette a réussi insidieusement à se glisser dedans. A la fin, ça se voit que j'ai complètement craqué. 

**2)** C'est vrai ! Katie fait sa crise d'adolescence. Si vous ne vous en doutiez pas, c'est fait. De toute façon, Charles est bien assez équilibré, sage et romantique pour deux.

**3)** Oui, je ne regarderai plus Kaamelott, Les visiteurs...


End file.
